Memories
by Narusegawas
Summary: Naru finds herself in a world she cannot remember as a new manager enters her life. She soon falls in love with him but already has a thing for a tutor, leaving her desperate for answers and choices she must make that leaves her heartbroken, as Naru's life was about to change for the worst when a tragedy happened out at sea.
1. Prologue

_Darkness..._

Naru stood reluctantly in the darkness, her blonde hair hanged gently over her shoulders. Beats of sweat started dripping down her forehead. In her mind, she _screamed._

_Where am I?_

She started to panic, walking and walking aimlessly in the darkness for a way out, but there were none.

It wasn't right for someone as cute as her to be in this kind of situation.

Her pace quickened.

She started to run. _Oh god please let there be a way out. _She ran and ran as long as her feet could take her, until she saw a dim speck of light in the distance. It sparkled at her arrival, and with the remaining strength she could muster, she chased it. She didn't know what 'it' was. She didn't know where it lead. But anywhere would we better then where she was standing then.

She chased it, and with every moment that passed, the speck of dot gradually enlarges, until she finally reached it. The speck of light turned out to be a old wooden door with a rusty golden doorknob to it's left. Spiders seemed to abandoned their homes and left the surrounding area lifeless. Something was coming out strongly from inside the door. _What is it? What's inside?_

It was light...

She walked closer, and out of her curiosity, she placed her right shaking hand onto the golden doorknob.

The Light grew brighter.

She turned it and heard a 'click'.

The Light shined even brighter.

She pushed the door opened with a 'creak...'

The Light was blinding.

Using her free hand, she shielded her eyes from the light and as if pushing the door against a hurricane, she stepped in, taking one strong step as a time, her heart racing faster then she could ever imagine.

The rays of the shining light gradually faded until it was finally bearable to look. Removing her hand from the doorknob, she walked in deeper and deeper until she heard, Laughter...

Naru unshielded her eyes with a gasp and scanned the surrounding area. She saw the bright green trees looking as fresh as ever standing straight and tall with several branches stick out from its side. The crystal clear skies and the radiant sun warming her back, and the familiar smell of cherry blossoms filled the air, she could recognized this time anywhere.

_Spring... How could anything as wonderful as this be abandoned?_

She spun her head around clockwise to check how the wooden door would bring her to such a magnificent place. How could it ever be abandoned? She turned only to see the similar view as she noticed in front, the trees, the grass, the skies.

_The door... Its gone?_

She turned back around to focused her attention on the Laughter. Slowly, she walked towards the direction of the sound, through the trees as the sound became louder and louder, until finally, she reached a clearing, where three children sat.

All of them were vaguely familiar to her, yet she could not put a finger on it. The three children were playing in a sandbox together, each looking around 3 to 5 years old. One of them, was holding on to a very familiar stuffed bear. She had short blonde hair and sparkling blue eyes. She gave out a natural smile as she spoke to a young boy sitting beside her, making a sandcastle. He had short brown hair and looks very cute, having a twinkling of cerulean in his eyes.

"Kei-Kun, did you know... If 2 people who love one another can enter Tokyo University together, they will live happily ever after?" the girl spoke as she added the finishing touches to the sandcastle she was making and leaned close to the boy, "So, when we grow up together, lets both go to Tokyo U!" She smiled and finished her sentence by giving the boy a brief kiss on his cheek.

The boy blushed heavily, as Naru gave out a light giggle. The third child, was a very young girl, sitting on the corner of the sandbox, smiling at the two playing together, as a single teardrop fell from her eyes.

It fell, and fell, until it touched the ground. The ground vibrated, as if a single raindrop dripped onto a lake.

'BOOM!" a loud thunder crashing was hear. Not far from her, rainclouds began to enveloped the skies as lighting could be seen. The lighting stroke the ground below Naru as it split in two, separated the children and her, but the children didn't seem to notice at all, and continued playing with their sandcastle.

_Wha...What's happening to me!?_

Soon, another thunder was hear and the ground below her shook again, splitting the ground into twos again, this time, engulfing her as she fell.

She looked at the children in fear as they slowly drifted further and further away.

"No... Don't go..." she whispered, and fell into the depths of only one possible place she could think of... _oblivion..._

* * *

_'_BOOM!' Naru woke up, staring as the crystal clear skies above her.

She found herself lying on the road. _Where am I this time?_

"Beep Beep!" a honk of a car sounder. She turned around and came face to face with an incoming van only meters away coming straight for her.

_This is the end, there is no escape for me now..._ _Was this how this was supposed to end? Dying at the fate of a van?_

With the last of her breath, she gave out her loudest, her final scream.

The van continued coming, heading straight for her, as Naru shut her eyes for the end. However, as the van was about to made contact, instead of a heavy impact, she felt a chill down her spine as the van wen right through her. She didn't exist in this world.

Naru opened her eyes and heaved a sigh of relief.

"Bye Bye Kei-Kun!" a voice sounded from the van, as a 'BOOM!' was heard, cracking the very image that was in front of her as if it were glass.

A young familiar boy went passed Naru and chased after the van, holding up his hand as if he was trying to say, 'Don't go'.

"When we grow up, we must meet again in Tokyo U!" the girl shouted.

_'_BOOM!' another crack...

"Promised me ok!?"

The boy feel to his knees and the girl went further and further away, "I..."

'BOOM!" a final thunder crack was heard before her world in front of her began to shatter, leaving her in the familiar darkness.

As she finally returned to reality, she finally realized. It was not spring that was abandoned, not trees, not grass, not skies.

It was Memories...


	2. Sorrow

Naru's eyes opened wide as she removed her blanket from her chest and sat up straight. She gripped the fabric of her pajamas covering her shoulders tightly, her face beating with hot sweat. She breathed heavily and felt her heart racing and thumping loudly.

She observed her surroundings and realized that she was in the same place she was the night before, her room.

_Oh, it was just a nightmare._

She sat up on her bed and tried to recall her dream. She remembered something about three children and a promise, but that was it. She could not remember anything else. She could not remember how the looks of the three children, only a speck of green on someone. She could not remember their names. She could not remember what the promise was about. She knew that is was just a nightmare, but yet they looked so awfully familiar even though she could not remember their looks. That made her wonder.

_Was that just a dream? Or was it a vision from the past?_

It wasn't long before her heart began beating at its usual pace. Naru turned her around around to face her electronic clock. Ir was 9.13 in the morning.

_Well, no time for thinking about this. Time to get change._

Naru stood up and stripped down to her undergarments before removing them. She smiled to herself at the sight of her smooth exposed skin.

_This big of a breast would be enough to attract anyone's attention._

By anyone, Naru could only name one person. She put on her bathing robes and take out the day's clothes, inclusive on a short mini skirt with black pants, her bra and panties. She held them firmly with a towel in a hand and put on some slippers before sliding open her door, making her way to the Hinata hot springs.

She had been living in the Hinata-sou for a few years then, and she had been happy since.

She continued walking down the hallway towards the hot springs. She turned at the end of the hallways and heard a 'swoosh'.

A door not far from her to her left slid open, revealing a short light-brown haired woman. She wore a grin on her face and wore a similar bathrobe as Narus, with her own day's clothes on her hand.

"Hey Mitsune!" Naru called out.

The girl spun her hear around and flashed out her white teeth.

"Well good morning to you too Naru" She simply replied.

Both of them started making their way to the hot springs, chatting happily.

"So Naru, are you gonna confess to him today, hmm?" Mitsune teased, giving her a wink.

Naru, obviously taken back by the comment, blushed. "Wha...What are you talking about?"

"Well, if you don't tell him soon enough, someone else will definitely steal him from you."

Naru hesitated.

"If you like Seta that much, just tell him how you feel. No one's gonna judge you."

Naru's cheek turned molted red as she thought of him.

_Does he really mean that much to me? No... I only like him because he is a Tokyo University student and also very handso.._

Naru slapped herself for thinking such thoughts. It isn't right to think of him that way, especially since he's her tutor. But still...

"Alright Naru, time to wake up. We're here." Misune spoke with a hint of mockery in her ascent. Naru immediately shut her eyes and shook her head violently to remove her thoughts and replace them with relaxation as Mitsune let out a light chuckle.

_What am I thinking?_

Naru ignored Mitsune's comments and placed her belongings on the side of the hot springs, before slowly stepping in. The water warmed her body and made her feel nice and comfortable. She let out a sigh as she noticed Mitsune giving out a mischievous grin before stepping in at the opposite side of the springs.

Two other residents of Hinata-sou were sitting in the springs watching quietly at the both of them, before making their way to Mitsune. One of them were dark-skinned and has bright yellow hair while the other had long black hair with a polished sword she placed at the side of the springs, all wearing similar bathrobes as the both o them. They began whispering among themselves and giving Naru occasional glances, whom didn't seem to notice but was lost in deep thoughts.

* * *

Naru sat in her room admiring herself in the mirror. She wore a cute yellow and ping mini-skirt and black pants, along with lipstick and some make-up to make her look cuter. She tied her hair such that there are two ponytails sticking out from both side of her head. She decided, that she has to be extra cute that day to impress Seta, she decided, it was finally time to tell him the truth.

However, vision was going to be a problem for her. She had always wore her spectacles with an exception of bathing, sleeping and eating, but she decided that it was a necessary decision to remove them. Her seductive look will be able to make anyone under her spell, especially because of her revealing mini skirt, showing off a bit of cleavage, but Seta, Seta was not like anyone else, to Naru's disappointment.

* * *

Naru waited patiently at the living room for him to arrive.

_How am I going to tell him?_

Naru continued thinking silently in the empty room with an exception of her, before smiling and blushed a bright pink when she thought of him.

'Knock Knock'

Naru spun her head around in response and came face to face with a handsome man weariing spectacles and a white lab coat with brown jeans looking through a glass door. He smiled, waving his free hand at Naru, his other hand held a briefcase.

Naru jumped in excitement and immediately unlocked and slid open the glass door, inviting him in.

"Good morning Naru. I see you have changed your looks lately?" he complimented.

Naru blushed, putting her head down, too embarrassed to greet him. It was a lot more harder then she thought it would be.

She silently guided Seta to her room where they would always study. From time to time, when she was sure that Seta was watching, she would seductively shake her hips or bent down for an unknown reason to show him more cleavage, but Seta didn't seemed to notice, and that frustrated her.

As they entered her room, Naru shut the door behind her and sat down on the opposite side of Seta at the table and started to study. They first studied about mathematics, to science and finally to english, until it was almost time for Seta to leave, and was almost time for Naru to confess.

"Naru? I have something to tell you." Seta said as he packed his items in his briefcase.

_What? What is he going to say?_

The atmosphere around Naru grew hotter as both of them stood up to say their farewells.

" Naru, I won't be coming back for the next few months, I will be going to a excavation site in Okinawa and help search for artifacts."

Naru gulped as she felt tears forming in her eyes. It was her last chance, and she remembered what Mitsune had said.

Mustering all her courage she got from that sentence, _If you don't tell him soon enough, someone else will definitely steal him from you._

She blurted it out. "Seta-san, I REALLY like you! And I hope you feel the same thing about me!"

Seta fell silent, confused at her sudden reaction.

She shuffled her feet and responded with a few unintelligible words, hurt and offended that he did not respond. She wished that she could turn invisible, and even considered running away in shame.

Seta's gaze flickered down to her feet and up again.

"I-I'm sorry naru, but I already have feelings for someone else."

"O-Oh..."

"I'm sorry..." Seta finally added before silently walking down the hallways and stairs and out of Hinata-sou, leaving Naru heartbroken.

Naru felt a stinging pain in her chest, as if her heart were pierced by a thousand needles, as if it were smashed by a hundred hammers, as if it were shattered in two.

Naru fell to the ground, her back against the wall and cursed her misfortune, tears started welling up in her eyes, making her make-up dripped down her face.

_Why..._

She wrapped her arms around her leg and buried her head between them, and rocked back and forth on the floor, reduced to hiccuping sobs by the strength of her misery...

* * *

A young boy reached the final step in front of Hinata-sou. He had short brown hair and wears spectacles, wearing a white-green striped shirt and brown leather jeans. He took out an envelope from his pocket and removed the letter, confirming the address.

"Just you wait, I will fulfull the promise I made 15 years ago!"


End file.
